Getting by
by catgurlfurreel2
Summary: Hermione gets a job as a live in maid, what happens when her buisiness mixes her feelings with pleasure? find out who suduces who.
1. struggling

Getting by

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters, yet at least.

A/n: Hey all. Yep, another new story. READ AND REVIEW. If ur not goin ta review, please don't read my story. (Sorry, but I'm a little crabby right now...)

"Oh Ginny, I need a job so bad. I just don't know what to do anymore!" Hermione began to cry on Ginny's shoulder. She was poor now and had no place to live but at Ginny and Ron's house. Ron and Ginny moved in together as soon as school let out. Ron came down the stairs, hearing women's voices in _his _living room.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Hermione's just a little drunk again. She found the vodka we hid in the cabinet for special occasions." Ginny replied back.

"Oh Hermione, it'll be okay. You'll get a nice job and move out of here...someday." Ron tried to comfort her, but she just glared at him and went back to sobbing.

"You need rest. I know, first thing tomorrow morning we can start looking for jobs for you in the paper." Ginny smiled.

"That's nice." Hermione said lightheadly. She got up and ran to the bathroom.

_The next morning:_

Hermione woke up and looked at her alarm clock.

'Ten a.m.? Why didn't Ron or Ginny wake me up?' she thought. She rolled out of bed and walked down the stairs, looking around the quit house. Hermione then went into the small kitchen and sat down at the table for a while.

"Ron! Ginny! You up yet!" she looked at the water stains on the table for a moment. They reminded her of her deceased cat, Crookshanks who'd died when Malfoy accidentally put a spell on him. She never forgave him, and he never said sorry. 'I wonder where that bastard is now. He should be around 20 now.' she thought.

She looked across the table and found a note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Me and Ron, or should I say Ron and I, had to rush out for a bit. Sorry we couldn't wake you but you were in a bit of a hangover. We're at the grocery store, then we'll have to go to Neville's home to help him with the children. We'll be back in about...eight hours..._

_Love Ginny, _

_p.s. Ron said hi._

Hermione smiled, but then grimaced at the thought that she didn't have anyone to help her find a job now. She threw the note in the garbage and went into the living room after making her usual morning coffee. If she didn't drink at least four cups a day she'd be all cranky and want to get drunk. On the living room table there was a paper and she decided to take interest in it, for fun.

"Hmm, lost cat...I miss Crookshanks if only I had the money to adopt that cat that looks just like him. Car for sale...Buy your clothing cheaper...if only I had the money." she said outloud, reading over the paper articles. She turned to the classifieds, and decided to close the paper, until she saw a big add that took up almost half the page. She opened the paper again and read it in her head.

'Ixbie's Cleaning service, we hire almost anyone. But remember, it's not about who we hire, it's about who hire's you after words, do you have what it takes to be a maid or a servant?' Hermione grimaced at first, but she knew it was the only way she would ever find a better job. She used to be top boss in her company and had a nice house and everything, until someone in her company sold her out and took all her money, and everything that came along with it.

'I wonder when I can go for an interview...interview's Mon. through Thurs.' it was only wed. so she decided to go down. She took her car, an old hand-me down car. The only thing the company didn't take and it would've been her home.

"Miss Hermione Granger? Mrs. Ixbie would like to see you now."

"Thank you." Hermione got up and went into the office. She was shaking. Mrs. Ixbie was a nice woman and extremely neat, but you didn't want to get on her bad side.

"So, you're name is Hermione Granger?"

"Yes..."

"Do you have kids, where do you live, do you have any other jobs?"

"Um...no...with my friend and her brother, and no." Mrs. Ixbie looked at her funny.

"So you don't have a home of your own?"

"No." Hermione really started shaking then.

"So tell me dear, how bad do you need this position?"

"Oh, BAD Mrs. Ixbie...ma'am" Mrs. Ixbie could see the pain in Hermione's face as thoughts of poverty flourished through her head.

"Well, you certainly do look like you need the money..." Mrs. Ixbie leaned forward and whispered.

"When can you start?"

"Tomorrow?" Mrs. Ixbie sat back. She rolled her chair over to the computer and typed in some letters.

"I'm sorry. I can't find anything for you." Hermione began to cry.

_Ring! Ring!_ "Mrs. Ixbie, you have a call on line 3."

Mrs. Ixbie answered her phone and talked very quietly so Hermione couldn't hear. She hung up the phone.

"Okay, Miss Granger. I'll set you up with this rich family to start off with. I expect nothing but the best from you. This call was unexpected and they need a maid bad."

"Thank you!" Hermione almost jumped out of her seat.

"Oh, and one more thing dear."

"Yes?" Hermione got all excited.

"You have to be their live in maid."

"Oh..." Hermione got nervous. 'It's for the money. You can't live with your friends forever Hermione.' she thought.

"Ok, I'll do it!"

A/n: YAY. That was long, but you'll be satisfied to know who she'll have to work for...ohhh who will it beeeee? REVIEW...NOW!


	2. Day 1, sort of

Chapter 2

day 1, sort of

Disclaimer: blah. U kno.

A/N: HEY! REVIEW! Yea, i see u sittin there in front of ur computer lookin like "huh? How does she kno?..." GOTCHA, so read and review peoples. It's the right thing to do for ur pets...um...yea

_The next day:_

Hermione was packing her bags when Ron came in around 8 p.m. He scared her when he came into her room. Ginny was still at Neville's home.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" he asked, looking very concerned, as usual. He's always been worried about her about everything she did.

"Well, I found a cleaning job today." Ron looked baffled.

"You're going out of state?"

"No. I'm going to be a live-in maid."

"Oh." Ron looked disappointed.

"I don't like the sound of that Mione."

"I'll be fine." Hermione tried to hold her face straight so she wouldn't cry. She stiffened up her posture and starred at Ron, directly in the eye. Ron looked away, then walked over to her and put his arms around her, in a friendly hug. Or was it?

"But I don't want you to go Mione!" she felt his warm tears against her cheeks and that did it. She began to cry more than he did. She dropped the suitcase on the bed and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want to go either Ron, but I have to. You know how things are now." she said as calmly as she could.

"Well Ron, I have to be going now." She choked back the rest of her tears as she turned to pick up the suitcase. She turned back to Ron and just stood there.

"Hermione,"

"Yes, Ronald?"

"I, I lo- I'm happy for you." he couldn't get up the courage to say it. All these years he's been hiding from this, but he had to put it behind himself just until she was gone.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione began to walk out of the room, when suddenly, she felt Ron grab her hand. She spun around with a 'What are you doing?' look. He grabbed her head and french kissed her, long and passionately. Her suitcase dropped to the floor as she hugged his body. Ron was still crying when he let go. She picked up the suitcase, and they didn't exchange any more words after that. She went downstairs to her car and drove off.

'This must be it.' she thought, wiping the last of the tears off of her face. She leaned her head on the steering wheel for a few seconds, thinking about Ron, then she got out of the car and went through the iron gates.

"Who is it?" a deep voice came from the beautiful mansion's intercom box.

"It's the maid." Hermione replied back. She was buzzed in and she marveled at the room she'd just walked into. 'Wow...this is so beautiful!' the walls were painted a dull silvery-green with beautiful furniture. Couches, cabinets, white drapes, white plush carpet, everything she expected from this rich family. 'I wonder if they have any children.'

A man came down the marble staircase, dressed in a blank, but elegant white top with cargo pants. To be rich, he certainly didn't dress the part. Hermione dared to speak to him.

"This is a nice living room you have here. Never seen anything like it."

"Well, thank you. This is the waiting room." Hermione felt embarrassed as she got up an followed him.

"And this is your room. I hope you feel welcome." he left her to unpack.

"After you unpack, I'll need you to clean my bedroom right away. It's all the way at the end of the hall." he called up to her. Hermione unpacked and threw herself on the big fluffy white bedspread. She hugged a pillow and rolled off, deciding that she'd need to start imediantly if she wanted to keep a job as good as this one. She walked down the long hallway and slowly turned the golden doorknob.

Her jaw dropped as she starred at the bathrooms on either side of the walls, the huge four poster bed with golden snakes wrapped around each post, the green and silver silk bedspread also with a snake in the middle, and the window seat under the largest window she'd ever seen.

Hermione walked in slowly and looked up. She was amazed to see Greek style paintings of an angel. She thought the angel looked familiar. She then began by making up his bed. She smoothed the covers gently. Then she looked around for something else to do. There really wasn't much to do in this area.

She saw a broom up against the wall and decided to get something she saw under his bed that looked like junk. She couldn't help but wonder whey he had a broom in his room when he had carpet. She bent over and swept the items towards her. She pulled out first an old piece of chocolate that looked like a frog with it's head bitten off. Next she pulled out a sock. The last thing she pulled out interested her. It was some old letters. She read one.

_Dear friend,_

_I've been meaning to get in contact with you ever since school has been out. Now that school's over, I say let's be friends. I want to apologize for what I've done to you in the past years. Let me make it up to you. Please._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione dropped the letters and her mouth hung wide open. As she glanced back at the letters, she noticed a corner of a picture under one. She dared to pick it up to see who he was sending it too. The back of the letter showed first and she read it out loud. "You were always beautiful in my eyes, no matter what anyone else ever said. Including your friends. The way they talked about you behind your back was terrible." she then looked puzzled.

She turned the picture over to reveal who it was.

"OMG, ME? WHY ME?" she screamed. Draco dashed into his room, thinking the dumb maid had done something to harm herself already.

"Is everything alright?" He stood in the doorway.

"Why are you going through my things!" He quickly swooped down on her like a hawk and snatched the letters and pictures from her hands.

"Well I was trying to clean, Mr. Malfoy!" she got up and put her hands on her hips.

"Well next time you find something of mine, hands off! Leave them alone." Hermione heard footsteps approaching the room.

"Who are you?" a woman with black short hair and a pug nose asked, also placing her hands on her shapely hips. Hermione thought in her mind who it could be, then it hit her.

"Pansy?" she said out loud. She put her hands over her mouth and the couple looked at her funny.

"How do you know my name, Draco, get this woman out of _my _house!" Draco gave Pansy a disgusted look and shuddered when he looked at her over made up face.

'Damn father, why couldn't you pick someone whom I didn't hate to marry?' he thought to himself.

"This is the maid. I told her your name." he lied.

"You're ordering bimbo maids behind my back!" she yelled.

"I am not a bimbo. Don't get me mixed up with yourself." Hermione snapped, not realizing she could've been fired at that moment.

Draco laughed. 'She's funny.'

Pansy gasped, and stormed out of the room.

"Would you like any help with anything else Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked, confused and a little pissed that she had to work for her enemy.

"That'll be all sweety." he winked at her and walked out after Pansy.

Hermione went to her room and used the phone that came with it.

"I mean, who the hell does he think he is calling me "sweety"!"She yelled into the phone. Ginny and Ron giggled on the other line. She was happy to talk to them again.

"Oh, the kettle's whistling I'll be right back." Ginny put down the phone then Ron was left with Hermione on the other line.

"So...hi." he nervously said.

"Ron, I need to tell you something, this man I work for he's really-" Hermione was cut off by Malfoy's cursing and yelling downstairs in the kitchen.

"MAID! WHERE IS SHE!"

"I gotta go Ron. I'll tell you latter."

"But-" she hung up and ran down to the kitchen. After all, it was her job, no matter how bad she hated both Malfoy and Pansy.

A/N: okay...review


	3. Pressure

Chapter 3

Pressure

Disclaimer: i don't own the books or characters

A/n: Yea, sorry for the wait. I jus didn't feel like writing. Lol. So please review. Even if ur jus dropping in for a while.

"How do I use this Merlin forsaken thing?" he pointed to the microwave. Hermione walked over to it. _Pathetic _she thought.

"Well first you put the food in the big gaping square hole." he put the food into the microwave. Pansy got jealous and came over there. She pushed Hermione out of the way.

"No, dear. This is how it works. You have chicken right?"

"I guess." he replied back to Pansy.

"Well then, you push the button with the picture of the chicken on it." Pansy pushed it and the numbers 21:35 came up.

"No, no, no. that's the defrost button. Your chicken would come out burnt." Hermione pushed 2:30 into the microwave.

"There. That should be hot enough."

"Thank you, MAID." he looked directly at Pansy.

"Well then, I'm going for a ride down to the stores." Pansy walked out.

"Whatever." Malfoy replied back.

"So. What is your name?"

"Her-Heather."

"Heather, what?"

"Um, Heather...Ginger."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"I am a woman, thank you."

"Ooh, snappy too."

"Just eat your chicken." she took it out of the microwave and slammed it on the table.

_A couple of weeks later:_

"I'll need you to clean the bathrooms, mop the kitchen floors, iron my dresses, and walk my dog." Hermione looked at the little pathetic looking Chihuahua Pansy was holding.

"Yes Ma'am." Pansy left the dog on the floor and walked out. Hermione picked it up and locked it in the closet. It began to whine.

"I'll be back for you. Don't worry." Hermione whispered. She started with one of the bathrooms. First the toilet, then the tub, then lastly the floors. They were so dirty from the new dog running around in there she had to get down on her hands and knees. But first she needed a bucket so she went to the small closet outside of the bathroom. She reached up to the top shelf for a bucket, but she just couldn't reach it.

"Need help?" Draco's deep voice came from behind her.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough to see you struggling for that bucket."

"Can you just get it down for me then?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He picked her up wedding style. She was much lighter than Pansy. She was taken aback. _Is this how he treats all his maids? Like objects and sluts?_

"Well, are you going to get the bucket or did I pick you up for my own pleasure?"

"What?"

"Um, nothing. The bucket is right about your head." she grabbed and he put her down. She didn't even say thank you. She didn't feel like she needed to. If anything, she gave him a favor by not arguing back when he gently rubbed her behind when he picked her up. She knew, but she was afraid to admit it.

She walked back into the bathroom and he followed. She got down on all fours and ignored his lustful eyes that were undressing her. He stood behind her, erect. Waiting for her to give him attention.

"Pansy left you know."

"I know." she continued scrubbing the floor, in the same spot. She was nervous and he noticed it. He decided to take advantage of it while he had the chance.

"You missed a spot."

"Where?"

"Here, let me help you." He got down behind her and she sat up on her heels. He was so close. She felt his pelvis against her butt. He took her hand and made her bend over, scrubbing the spot that she supposedly missed, this caused movement that made her uncomfortable. She wanted to hit him so bad, just a couple of punches and kicks to his swollen groin.

"Right there. That's it. Good girl." she got up, but he blocked the doorway. Just as he was about to kiss her, he heard Pansy downstairs. He whispered to her,

"You may have gotten away this time, but there will always be a next time." Hermione grimaced as he let her walk by. She finished all of her chores except for walk the dog. She took the tiny animal from the closet and walked around the block for a while.

"Why wont you poo!" she yelled at the tiny thing. It looked up at her and began to shiver. She laughed at how pathetic it looked. After what Malfoy tried to do, she was angry and felt like she could live on the edge now. She unlatched the dog from the collar and let it free. It walked slowly away though.

Hermione came in and was greeted by Pansy's cursing.

"WHERE IS SNIPSY?"

"Snipsy got free. I guess it wasn't meant for you two to be. Speaking of which, can I let you in on a little something? You know, woman to woman?" Pansy had never felt accepted into that category by her friends.

"Go ahead, but I still don't like you."

"And you know why? Because you think your husband is cheating. Lets just say he's been throwing a few bones my way, and I don't like it at all. You need to control him or I will tell everyone I know that you two are from the wizardry world."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I saw your husband's broom."

"Ok, I'll try to keep him in line."

"You really could do better, Pansy."

_Later that night:_

After a long hard day of work, instead of Hermione's usual 3 cups of coffee, she had a couple of alcoholic drinks instead. Maybe one too many. She went to her room and vomited all over her maid uniform. Malfoy came in looking for a little bit of pleasure, and was disgusted. But Pansy made him wash her clothes. He undressed her slowly. Since he didn't know how to wash clothes, he insisted on burning them instead.

He dressed her in a beautiful night gown, without any lustful thoughts for once. He checked her pockets to make sure there wasn't anything she might want to keep. He pulled out a few cards and debated whether he should read them or not. _She went through my belongings, I should go through hers too._

He found an I.D. he turned it over and read it.

"Hermione Granger...hmm." It didn't occur to Malfoy at first, but then it hit him. His mouth hung wide open. He glanced at Hermione, sleeping in his guest room. The girl he'd secretly loved all through the school year. He didn't know how to show love for her, so he just bullied her all their lives. He moved up a step now, now he shows affection through sexual harassment. He felt terrible as he thought of it that way. He wanted to make it up to her, but in the back of his mind, those lustful feelings were still there. He walked out of the room, and planned her day for her.

A/n: review please. It gets really good after this.


	4. For the money

Chapter 4

For the money

Disclaimer: i mean, seriously...i don't own the characters...yet...

A/n: sup peeps, i never got so many reviews for so few chapters b4. So yea...

"Oh Ron, I don't think I should work today."

"Why not?" there was a silence then the sound of Hermione vomiting on the other line.

"Oh."

"I really need some rest Ron. I'll talk some other time."

"But every time you say that, it becomes weeks before I even hear from you again." Ron stated, sadly.

"I'm sorry Ron, but my job comes first now."

-silence-

"Ron?"

-dial tone-

Hermione hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

"Okay, so I put the chicken in the square portal and press 1:30? I think that's right..." Malfoy fumbled with the microwave until he got it open. While the chicken was heating he took out a can of chicken broth.

"Can opener thingy." he went in the cabinet and found it then held it up. He furrowed his brows and began to bang it against the side of the can. Hermione heard him and got frustrated.

"As soon as I go to sleep dumb dumb wants to make loud noises!" she grumbled to herself while she rolled out of bed with her pillow. She stormed down the stairs to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway when she saw him continue to put small dents into the can.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Hermione yelled over the racket. He didn't hear her so she threw her pillow at him.

"Oh, good morning." he sneered at her.

"What are you doing?" she tried to ask in a more calm voice.

"Making chicken soup."

"That's my job. Let me do it because it's obvious you can't."

"The soup is for you." _Why is he being nice to me all of a sudden? What do I need soup for?_

"It's not going to stay down. But...thank you."

Hermione walked over to the velvet green chair closest to the bathroom.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Malfoy asked. He put the can down and sat at the table with her.

"No."

"I see. When did you start drinking?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just need to know, that's all."

"I started drinking when I lost my last job a few years ago. I was the leader, the boss! Until one day one of my employee's charged me with sexual harassment, which I didn't do. And I lost my job."

Malfoy twitched in his seat. Sexual harassment. He loved messing with her, physically and mentally. Not because she was Hermione, but because she was a beautiful woman.

"That's a dumb reason to get fired." he answered back.

"You would know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Last night, in the bathroom? Pansy's not here. I should kick your ass."

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything."

"I lied."

Malfoy was starring at her breasts.

"There you go again." she insisted.

"There I go again with what?"

"Oh, then you lie about it!" she got up and put him in a head lock.

"Nice job." Malfoy responded.

"You couldn't kill a hogfly with that move. Let me show you how it's done." he stood up with Hermione's arms still around his neck. He undid them and turned around.

"I quit. This is childish." Hermione protested. He tripped her as she was walking away and got on top of her.

"Play fighting is childish. We can take it to the next level." he replied.

"Don't you dare!" she pushed him off and ran. she jumped over a few couches and climbed some steps._ This is kind of fun! Who knew Malfoy could have fun like this?_

She began laughing and so did Malfoy. When he finally caught her they landed on a couch in the upstairs hallway. She was on top of him though. Her stomach began to upset.

"I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Not so fast sweety." Hermione smacked him for that and ran into the bathroom then locked the door and began to vomit again. Malfoy leaned against the bathroom door on the other side.

"You okay in there?" he asked. He hated hearing people throw up, which sometimes caused him to do it.

"Do I sound okay?"

"If you let me in I can give you a toothbrush."

"Why should I brush my teeth if I'm just going to throw up again?"

"Because that was the last time. You only throw up so many times before the hangover passes."

Hermione flushed the toilet and looked into the medicine cabinet, embroidered with diamonds. She took out a silver toothbrush with an S on it and began brushing her teeth.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked.

"Brushing my teeth." her answer was slurred by the toothpaste. She opened the door.

"Hey, what does S stand for?" she held out the toothbrush.

"Slytherin- HEY! That was my toothbrush!"

"Past tense, WAS your toothbrush."she said as she rinsed her mouth out. Malfoy was flustering mad and was ready to hit something.

"I STILL HATE YOU, GRANGER! I don't know what I was thinking! Letting you out of all people stay in MY house!"

"What? How do you know I'm Hermione?"

He took her id out of his pocket.

"You're stalking me?"

"NO I'M NOT."

"Well if you knew it was me then why didn't you kick me out when you found out?"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE DRUNK!"

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" she threw the toothbrush in the sink and attempted to smack him again. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Don't ever hit me again, or there will be consequences."

"You know what, I'll leave at the end of the week. I can't take this anymore. Just give me my paycheck and I'm out of here by Friday."

"No way. If you leave, I'll make sure you never get another job again. And I know how bad you need the money. Face it, you're stuck here with me. And that means I can torture you."

Hermione began to cry.

"Aw, look at the little mudblood cry." he let her go and she ran to her room.

"That's right! Run to your room!"

_Later that night:_

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked on the phone. Hermione was still crying.

"It's Malfoy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I work for Malfoy and Pansy! And it's terrible!"

"Oh, Herm, just come home and we'll talk about it."

"I can't."

"You know you can come home anytime."

"He threatened me. If I leave, I'll never get another job ever. And he can do that, he's rich." Hermione sobbed.

"Oh my..."

"And he does things to me that I don't want to do Ginny! I'm scarred! But this is the only way I can make a living. As soon as I get enough money, I'll move out."

"How much does he pay you now?"

"Only ten dollars an hour. But he only pays me if I let him have his way with me." Hermione's cries became louder.

There was a silence on the phone.

"Why doesn't he do those things to Pansy?"

"He doesn't love her."

"He doesn't love you either."

"I know. I can't quit. I have to make this money."

"I don't know what to do."

"Don't do anything. Don't tell Ron either. He'll come after Malfoy. I have to go now." Hermione hung up without even saying bye. She didn't know what to do so she just laid in her bed starring at the ceiling. Someone entered the room a few minutes later and she prepared for the worst.

A/n: yea. Review, i kno it wasn't that good of a chapter but it's getting there.


	5. For better and worst

Chapter 5

For better and worst

Disclaimer: don't u all just love how i write disclaimer in the beginning of each chappie?

A/n: Yea, i really don't know where I'm goin wit this chapter to don't like kill me in the reviews lol.

Hermione was shaking under the covers as the door slowly creaked open. She didn't hear any footsteps. It seemed as though they were watching her.

"_Hermione._" a voice came from the person. Hermione didn't reply though. She was too scared. The figure closed the door and walked toward her bed until she felt breathing against her face. Hermione squeezed her eyes tight so she wouldn't have to witness him kissing her, without her permission. She knew it was him.

A hand pulled some hair away from her face and she opened her eyes.

"_Hi Hermione._" Malfoy was there, but his lips didn't move at all. He was using telepathy.

"_Why are you here Malfoy? What is it now?_" she thought back, still starring in his grey blue eyes. The shine from the moon seemed to aluminate the room.

"_I miss your touch Mione._" he reached under the covers and took her hand out, rubbing it against his cheek. He kissed her hand.

"_Stop Malfoy. It's too late for this. Haven't you done enough damage earlier?_" Malfoy was about to reply when he heard Pansy walking through the halls.

"_That woman. I have to go._" He got up, closed the door and left.

000

Hermione came downstairs the next morning to hear Malfoy and Pansy arguing in their pajamas

"Why can't you just stay asleep!"

"I can't sleep when you're not in the bed!"

"Why not!"

"Just knowing that bimbo's in here, that's why." Pansy folded her arms.

"That's it. I'm tired of you calling me a bimbo! It's not my fault your husband doesn't want you!"

"HE DOES SO WANT ME!" Pansy looked at Malfoy, Malfoy looked at Hermione, and Hermione looked back at Pansy.

"He doesn't want you, he never wanted you, and he never will want you." Hermione stated calmly. She couldn't even understand why she was saying this. Pansy gasped and broke into tears. She ran out of the kitchen and to the staircase.

"I'M LEAVING! I NEED A VACATION." Pansy whined.

"NO! You can't leave! My father said if you leave me I'll lose all of my money!" Draco yelled to her.

"WELL TOO BAD!"

Hermione's arms were crossed. _How dare Pansy call me a bimbo. TWICE!_

"Oh, but Pansy, if I lose all my money, so do you."

"Um...well I did mention that I was just going on vacation right?" Pansy nervously reminded.

"That's what I thought. Now get upstairs and start packing." and away Pansy went.

"Do you have to control everyone?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Almost lost control for a while."

"Well, I guess I'll start cleaning now."

Malfoy stood in front of her and took her hands. She looked at him confused as his eyes seemed to melt into warmness. He brought her into a hug and she cried. She didn't understand why though. Then she felt his hands grasp at her ass tightly and she tried to pull away. Her sobbing was muffled by his hungry kiss, which made more tears trickle down Hermione's cheeks.

"You're beautiful."

"Can I go out for a while?" Hermione's eyes were red from the tears, she didn't know how long she'd been crying.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know." she pulled away from him.

"Go. You know your rules, Mione."

000

"Wow, poor Mione. She seems so depressed." Ron commented to Ginny.

"I mean, look at her. Why can't she just come back home?" they both looked at Hermione at the coffee counter who was ordering 3 plain black coffees. All for herself, even though she hated black coffee, but she wasn't thinking straight and wanted to punish herself for even getting in this situation. Hermione plopped down next to Ron and took a sip of her coffee.

"AH! THIS IS DISGUSTING!" the whole café looked up at her. She put her head down on the table.

"Ok, that's it. Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked, he took her hand and Ginny looked surprised that after Ron's 3 months of never shutting up about her, he finally touched her.

"Look Ron, nothing's wrong."

"Ron, maybe you should leave this to me." Ginny replied.

"No. I need to do this Ginny." Ron got up and reached for Hermione's hand. When he did, she flinched and that angered Ron. He knew something happened to her. He kneeled down to her.

"Hermione, we need to talk. I know something that'll make everything better." she got up and he led her to the hallway with the bathrooms and took both her hands. This made her think of Malfoy.

"Mione, what's wrong? What's really going on at your job?" Ron looked at her hair, but didn't say anything about it.

"Ron, it's the man I work for. He's..."

"I lo-" Ron was interrupted by the man who'd just come in.

"Hermione, it's time to come home." Malfoy's voice was stern.

"Take your hands off of her!" Ron yelled, Malfoy's hands were on Hermione's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Ron, I should've told you sooner. Ginny knew." Hermione replied back as she was being escorted out by Malfoy. Hermione was sitting in the passenger seat. Malfoy blew the horn.

"Get out of the way weasel!" He yelled.

"NO! Get out of the car Hermione!" Ron yelled back. Ginny watched everything from the café window, along with several other strangers.

Malfoy became frustrated and got out of the car. He took a punch at Ron, right in the nose. Blood began to drip, and Hermione couldn't believe her eyes.

"NO!" she yelled, but she didn't want to get out of the car to risk getting hurt. Ron got back up and punched Malfoy in the stomach and an uppercut to his chin. Malfoy fell back to the ground, it became dark and the rain came down. Ron got on top of him and took out a knife, this was it. Hermione had to put a stop to it, Ginny was in too much of a shock to move.

She jumped out of the car and ran over to them. She took off her garter that Malfoy gave to her to wear when it was, as his words "their quality time" and put it around Ron's neck. She pulled back and Ron came with it, dropping the knife. Malfoy got up and began stomping Ron.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Hermione punched Malfoy. He looked hurt, emotionally. Malfoy began to walk back to the car.

"If you want to keep your job, get in the FUCKIN' car." Malfoy warned as he got back in.

"I can't." Hermione fell to her knees. She couldn't just leave Ron on the ground, but she'd never get money again.

"GET IN THE CAR HERMIONE!"

"Hermione, if you get in that car, I'll kill myself." Ron put the knife up to his neck.

"NO! Ron, stop it!" she tried to get the knife.

"Then tell...him..you wont go!" Ron said through gritted teeth. Hermione was so stressed, with the horn honking, and the site of Ron's bloody nose with his knife held to his neck.

Hermione blacked out. Malfoy drove off. All Hermione could think about was where was her money coming from now.

A/n: OH! The next chapter will be good. I had to distance the relationship between Hermione and Malfoy for a little while though cuz i thought it was going a little too fast.


	6. Forget me nots

Chapter 6

Forget me nots

Disclaimer: i own, i own not...

A/n: hey guys, yea..sorry bout not updating in so long again... I'm just sooo lazy and busy with my bf, but yea anyways, here we go again!

"The knife!" Hermione yelled as she watched blood trickle down Ron's neck. He gasped for air and she could hear blood gurgling in his throat. She couldn't do anything, she just watched him turn paler. Tears ran down her face, she couldn't go near him. Then she heard laughter. Hermione looked up from black shiny penny loafers to the pale faced blonde Malfoy who had the knife in his hand.

"You left me and now both of you must pay the price." Draco lunged at her heart and Hermione's scream barely escaped her open chest.

"Hermione!" she felt hands on her, shaking her. She heard Ron's voice.

"Wake up!" she slowly opened her eyes, breathing heavily as Ron stared down at her, from being on top of her.

"What, why? What are you doing on top of me, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"You don't remember last night? You said you loved me, remember and we made love."

"MADE LOVE?" Hermione quickly sat up, bumping heads with Ron.

"How could you do this to me Ron? You knew I was out of my mind last night!" Hermione smacked him, leaving an emotionally painful mark on his cheek. Tears began to form in Ron's eyes and he got up, attempting to leave.

"You know, Hermione, I was out of it too. I must have been to even think you truly loved me."

"Wait, Ron I-" Ron slammed the door. Hermione rolled over, just now noticing that she was in Ron's bed. Hermione felt so bad.

"I need a drink now..." Hermione rolled out of Ron's bed and dressed herself. Then she was on her way to the nearest corner store.

There she stood in front of the beer bottles that seemed to be calling to her.

_Flashback:_

"If you just left me touch you this one time, I wont press charges against you, Hermione."

"No. I'm afraid I don't mix business with pleasure, unlike some people."

"You wont tell right?" his hand reached out to gently rub Hermione's shoulder. Slower and slower it began to ease it's way down to her breast.

"This is uncalled for!" she grabbed for his hand, but he grabbed back, tightening his grip as he pulled her closer, muffling her discomforted grunts.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm gonna make you feel good pretty lady." She could smell the beer on his breath as he kissed her neck.

"Stop! I'm not taking you back!" his grip only got tighter.

"Harry, you're hurting me!" he pushed her to the floor and left the office.

_The next day:_

"Miss Granger, the boss would like to see you." Hermione was so happy, she just knew she was getting a promotion. She pushed open the door, and saw Harry sitting in a chair across from the boss. She got nervous and wanted to run.

"Sit Miss Granger." Hermione nodded, and quietly sat down. Harry slipped his hand under her skirt as the boss began, but just as she was about to say something, Harry dug his nails into her leg, making tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Miss Granger, to get to the point, you're fired. Rules are rules. Mr. Potter here says you tried to sexually harass him yesterday just because he wouldn't take you back, which is strictly against our 'no dating among co-workers' policy."

Hermione's eyes darted toward Harry's. She was so upset that she fainted, later on waking up in Harry's bed.

_Later:_

"Drink it."

"Look Harry, you already fucked up my career and now you want to fuck with me? I don't think so. Get me the hell out of here before I kill you!" she picked up the glass cup and threw it at him, watching it shatter into millions of pieces. She got scared of what Harry would've did next, so she took the beer eventually and drank it all. It made her feel a whole lot better for a while.

"Where are you calling from Mione?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to say. Just come pick me up." Hermione was whispering while Harry's drunken body was sleepily wrapped around her waist. Ron eventually came right away.

That's how Hermione started drinking.

_End flashback:_

"Are you going to buy that beer miss?" asked the clerk next to her.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Hermione sat on the curb drinking her beer with the brown paper bag still on it. She looked down by her feet and saw her reflection in a dirty puddle of water.

"Well, my life can't possibly get any worse now." all of a sudden Hermione heard what sounded like large crowds of people and a helicopter. She looked up in the sky as she felt the wind coming from the chopper's propellers. As soon as her eyes returned back to earth, about 40 people came at her, asking her questions, taking pictures, and shoving tape recorders in her face.

"Miss Granger, how long has it been since Mr. Malfoy left the scene last night?"

"Miss Granger, you do know that you'll never have another job again right?"

"Is it true that you slept with Mr. Malfoy to get where you are today?"

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger!"

She began to run, dropping the beer behind her. when she finally got to Ginny and Ron's home she locked all the doors, and closed all the windows. They wouldn't leave her alone. Ron was pissed at her, Ginny was never home anymore, and a week later the phone rang and she couldn't take it anymore. She had to pick up the phone.

"HELLO?" she yelled into the receiver. She hadn't left the house for a week.

"Hey sexy. Ready to come back to work? By the way, I had to alert the press that you quit working for me."

"I'M NOT COMING BACK! CALL THEM OFF" she looked out of the window and saw people camped out in the front yard.

"I can't. Unless you come back." Hermione hung up the phone, not knowing what to do and imediantly started packing until Ron came in.

"Unpack your bags, Hermione."

"I have to go Ron. I can't take this stress."

"I said, unpack the damn bags!" He grabbed Hermione, shook her, and threw her on the bed. She was crying uncontrollably.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mione! I fuckin' love you! We made love! And now you want to leave?"

Hermione sat up and cried on Ron's shoulder. He grabbed her tightly and rocked back and forth with her for a little while.

"I love you too Ron." Ron lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips.

"But, you do realize I have to go back. Just for a little while. I have a plan." Ron nodded. He was on top of her.

"You know, this is your last night for a long time. Want to make love for real this time?" Ron blushed, embarrassed at what he just said. But before he could apologize, Hermione began undressing beneath him, and she wanted him to take her, because she knew she had to go back to Malfoy.

A/n: oh, the next chapter's gonna be even better, don't worry peeps. In the mean time, REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Forbidden candy

Chapter 7

Forbidden candy

Disclaimer: yea, jus read the dang story

A/n: omg, sooo sorry for the long wait! A lot of stuffz been happenin wit ma family...so yea here goes...

Hermione pulled up to the iron gates once again that read D.M. she rolled down the window to push the intercom button. It was 3 a.m. so she figured the press were asleep.

"Who is it?" Draco knowingly asked.

"Just let me in."

The gates opened and Hermione drove up. Draco called for his valet to park her car. She got out with three suitcases and stood before him, tears streaming down her face.

"Ah, I knew you'd be back." he said while squeezing her tight.

"Come in, it's just us. Pansy's busy in Hawaii." Malfoy sneered as he closed the door behind her.

"What do you want me to do first?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Put this on." he handed her a maid uniform, but it was lingerie, not the normal outfit. It was black and white lace. The skirt was so short it came about 7 inches above her thighs. The back had a big bow on it. he also handed her a pair of high heels and fishnet stockings that only went to her knees. He shoved the stack of clothing into her arms.

"I don't want to wear this!" she yelled, standing outside of the bathroom.

"Too bad. And you're not allowed to wear panties with this either." he sneered and pushed her into the bathroom. She sobbed on the toilet for a while, then was interrupted by Malfoy.

"HURRY IT UP IN THERE BEFORE I COME DRESS YOU MYSELF, GRANGER!" he yelled from outside the door.

She slowly and shamefully slid on the outfit.

"Come on, let me see you." Malfoy urged.

"I'm not coming out." she thought the door was locked. Malfoy got up from his lazy boy recliner, pushed open the bathroom door, and pulled a rather sluty looking Hermione out tightly by her wrist.

"Nice...very...nice." He said as she cowered under his inspecting eyes. He took in everything he saw. How nicely that little skirt fit...he wanted to pull that bow so badly, unwrapping his forbid candy...the high heels almost making her match his height...the tight lace fitting over her plump breasts...she was shivering.

"I wont hurt you, Granger. You're the only girl in Hogwarts I didn't get to do anything with yet...I'll be gentle first." he grabbed her hips and pulled her close, running one hand through her hair and the other along her curves.

She wanted so badly to kill him, but...at the same time it felt good to be touched this way.

A/n: aight, i'ma leave yall there lol. What'll happen next? Hmmmmmm jus wait till next chapter. The more reviews, the quicker I'll add another chapter! Peace!


	8. Giving in

Chapter 8

Giving in

Disclaimer: the name says it all, dis-claimer...disclaiming...stuff..yea

A/n: yea so...jus make sure u review plz.

_Hermione's P.O.V._

I couldn't believe he had me dress in this ridiculous outfit..although I do feel sexy. I bet Ron would love this...sigh...Ron...so innocent...yet..

_Malfoy's hand covered Hermione's mouth, interrupting her thoughts and making her breath faster._

What is he about to do now? Should I scream? No...what's the use, no one will hear me...

_Malfoy took his other hand and caressed her stomach, the only part of her upper body that wasn't covered by the lace material. Hermione gasped when she felt his cold hands on her. He noticed she wasn't scared enough so he led his way down to the rim of the skirt_, _he could feel her shake her head, using body language to tell him no._

"Oh Granger, does this bother you?"

_She nodded slowly._

"Hmm, really now..."

_He let one finger slide under the rim, alarming Hermione. She began to speak, but she was muffled by his hand_. _He was curious to what she had to say so he took his hand off her mouth, but still held her so she couldn't get away._

"Don't." she began, tears running down her face.

"Why not?"

"It's...embarrassing..." _she didn't want to look at him. She could feel him breathing on her neck which triggered her only uncontrolled hormones_._ For a moment, Malfoy decided to show her he had a heart, but still making sure to let her know he was still boss. He turned her to face him. She wouldn't look at him._

"Why is it embarrassing? Hasn't a guy ever shown you love like this?" _he didn't let her answer, before her shoved his whole hand down her skirt and began to rub her nub._

"Malfoy...this isn't love. This is just lust..." _Her voice trailed off as her mind began to get caught up in how he was making her feel, even though tears were still streaming down her cheeks and she knew this was wrong._

"Please! This is so embarrassing!" _she yelled. He stopped. Then pulled her close_

"Is it because of the hair?" _Hermione blushed and didn't say anything. He began to stroke her hair, lovingly though, pulling it away from her face. He kissed her forehead. This surprised her, she wasn't used to this tenderness from him. She was used to having her hair pulled, or being slapped by him._

"I've just never been touched like this...and yes that's my problem...so please, you can do anything you want with me, just don't look at my hair ok?"

_Malfoy took it upon himself to be nice to her for a little while, so he got down on his knees and put both his hands on her hips. Her hands where on his head, trying to force him off of her but she was too weak._ _He began to kiss the bare skin that was exposed of her thigh, slowly leading a trail in between her legs. Her heart was pounding faster than it ever had, but she was in heaven. He didn't want to let her escape, so he held her ass tight, and using his teeth he pulled up the strip of skirt that was hiding 'her' from him._

"Okay, now you have to stop. Have you gone mad!" _she questioned loudly. He shushed her, and brought her closer to him, making her uncomfortably close to his face. He brought his whole arm around the small of her back and with the other hand he began to rub her hair._

"Mm...Granger it's so soft." _he knew she hated being exposed to him like this, and the fact that Malfoy was sick enough to like her hair...made her feel even dirtier._ _She stood still, giving up on trying to get away, she knew she couldn't escape. She'd never escape Draco Malfoy. Suddenly by surprise she felt Malfoy's face dive in between her legs and she let out a small squeal. He looked up at her and smiled, her face was so red. It was cute to him. He stuck out his tongue and began to lick her nub, occasionally flicking at it. she was completely lost at what to do and even though it was so wrong, it felt so good. Then he put his whole mouth on it and Hermione let out a louder moan this time. He could feel her getting wet._

"I thought you didn't want me to..." _He teased. _"Now you're practically begging for it. I can see it in your eyes..." _Hermione was astonished at how right he was, but she couldn't submit this easily._

"I don't want this. I want to get back to work." _He could hear the lust in her voice._

"Well go ahead and work then." _Malfoy let her go and watched her walk to his bed. He stayed kneeling as he watched her smooth out the covers. She felt uncomfortable._

'_This is my chance to finally get dirty the way I've always wanted...Ron never thought of any of this.'_

_Hermione turned around, standing at the foot of the bed, looking into Malfoy's eyes. He got up and walked to her, kissing her on the lips roughly, running his hands through her hair, knocking off her little maid's hat. He leaned forward against her, and in one swift move they both fell on the bed. With him being on top of her, he knew this was his chance for his final glory before he took THE Hermione Granger to bed. As he kissed her, she grabbed onto his shirt, pulling at it tight. He closed all the space between them with his hips, pressing hard enough for her to feel his erect member._

"Oh, Merlin!" _she exclaimed, not believing that came out of her mouth._

"Beg for it."

"No." _He pushed on her again._

"Beg for it, Granger."

"Please Malfoy!"_ he stood, leaving her on the bed, disheveled and with her skirt halfway off. He began to unzip his pants as she smiled at him, but right before she thought he'd stick it in, he moved all the way down so that his face met her nub again. He kissed it, then suddenly he went a little lower and stuck his tongue in and out of her, causing her to grab his head. Hermione started bucking her hips into his mouth, turning him on more, but he pushed her hips down to the bed. She was about to climax, and he could feel it, her walls tightened and before she could let out her cum, she slid his penis right in, making her moan the loudest she'd ever done with Ron. He thrust quickly two times, and she came all over his penis, the warm juices making him want her even more. He banged her hard, so hard the whole bed moved with each thrust, they couldn't get enough they were just going at it until someone walked in on them._

A/n: cliff hangers! Muahaha! Man..review k? Love u guys...who walked in on them?


End file.
